Hey Bud! Wanna Balloon?
by piemaster
Summary: 7 new teens find themselves face to face with It and it's main disguise, Pennywise, and offer of a balloon. OCs, later pairings.


**I don't own It or Pennywise. Eric, Kelly, Brand and other OCs belong to me.**

**Hey, Bud! Wanna Balloon?**

Eric walked down the dusty roads of Derry, walking to nowhere in particular. His parents were probably still fighting and he needed some time to think. He hated living in that house, and he understandably wanted some time alone.

But Derry was like a ghost town to him now. Rarely anybody passed by. Silence. But that's what he came for, right? Silence. Blessed silence. He continued his little walk a few more minutes before stopping at a street corner, and Eric began to lean on a stop sign.

Slowly, circus music drifted to his ears. His ears perked, and he swiveled around looking for a source of the music. He turned around again, looking up the other end of the road. Nothing.

[ Eric P.O.V. ]

" Why, what do we have heeeere? Are you Eric?" said a loud, raspy voice. I turned around yet again to see a clown standing in the middle of the road, a few feet away from me. He had yellow baggy trousers, and a waistcoat with huge puffy orange pompoms down the front. He had wild red hair and a ghastly white painted face. He glared with creepy red eyes.

"Hi, Eric! Oh, how do you kids say it now? Oh yes! Wassup?" The clown jeered. The circus fanfare was now at full blast in my ears. "Uh, who?" I asked, taking an instinctive step back.

"Ah, introductions! Well, Eric, I am Pennywise, the dancing clown. You seem a little down in the dumps, Eric. And I've come to cheer you up!" He said, grinning devilishly. "H-how do you know my name?" I shot back.

"Oh, Eric, come now! I know the name of every hurly, surly teen in Derry!" Pennywise said. He raised one white gloved hand and suddenly faded away. "What?"

I said, my eyes darting. _Where'd he go? _

I turned around suddenly, and I was face to face with Pennywise. "Hyuck, hyuck. Boo!" Pennywise said, his eyes widening. I jumped and fell right on my butt, and the bastard clown doubled over laughing. I got up angrily. "Alright, you-" I started.

"Hey, hey Eric! Want a balloon?" He said, suddenly holding a bunch of multi-colored balloons. "C'mon, buddy! Nobody's too old for balloons! You could get high off the helium, if that's what your into." He quipped.

"I don't want a fucking balloon, okay?" I said, stuffing my hands into my pockets, trying not to let myself act nervous. Pennywise gave me a toothy grin. "How about one for the old man? It'll be a great stress reliever, considering the fact he uses your mom for one." He chuckled.

"Alright, enough shit!" I said, baring my fists. "Awright, enough shit!" Pennywise mocked. "You know the best part about balloons, Eric? They float! They allll float!" He shouted and then put his head down.

I stared in horror as he let out a spine tingling, terrifying roar. Then I took a step backward. And another. As I turned tail and fled, I could hear Pennywise shouting,

"Where ya going? Your parents don't want you anyway! Come here, where it's fun and everyone wants you!" He called out. The music began to fade, and Pennywise was out of sight, but I didn't stop running.

------------

Kelly watched as the brownie mix was brutally whipped up in the mixer, sighing as a stray blob of it went flying and hit her shirt. She scooped it up with her finger and ate it, noting it's taste.

Kelly had long had a love of baking and it showed. She had already helped with the annual Derry bake sale, a milestone for her, being the youngest of the participants there. She had recently moved to Derry, a year or two ago. The town was small and close-knit, yet sometimes bland. She hadn't taken a liking to any of the neighborhood teens, mostly because it was like a Discovery Channel special out there sometimes, with loud and raucous bullies chasing younger prey down the street.

So when she saw a boy sprinting down the street, it more or less didn't pique her interest. But when the boy collapsed, she turned off the mixer, and quickly walked to her front door, worried that the boy was hurt.

She opened her door and ran to the boy, who was breathing heavily. "What the hell happened?" She said, nudging him so the kid rolled on his back. He kept huffing and puffing. He finally calmed down a bit after 5 minutes, but by then Kelly had grown impatient.

he boy finally stirred a little, then picked himself up. "Uh….." He stammered. Kelly shook her head in disbelief. "Was I unclear? What happened?" She repeated. The boy shook his head a little, as if to shake himself back to reality. "I saw something." He replied, looking shaken.

"What?" Kelly asked. The boy seemed to hesitate. "Uh, I'm Eric." The kid shook hands with Kelly. "I'm Kelly, now let me repeat myself again. What?" Kelly asked.

"I saw Pennywise. This clown. You know that old legend, right? This thing called It? I think I saw It, but it was a clown." Eric rambled, not making much sense. Kelly shook her head.

"Never heard of it. And you ran from a clown?" Kelly replied, amused. Eric looked hurt. "He said his name was Pennywise. He offered me a balloon and then he let out this messed up roar. He went, like, well, it was crazy shit." He said. Kelly nodded sarcastically.

"So what's this big bad clown about?" Kelly asked. A vague sense of remembrance darted through her mind. Pennywise. Had she heard that name before? Eric was talking about something. "….don't know. I just remember that name from somewhere. I swear." Kelly felt herself sweating.

She realized they were both kneeling and quickly stood up. "Well, uh, I gotta finish something in the kitchen." Kelly said with no second thought. "See you around."

Eric looked at her apologetically. "Sorry." He got up while saying this, and dusted himself off. Thinking of where to go, to find someone who'd believe him no matter what, his thoughts quickly turned to Brand. Brand would know what to do. With It still on his mind, he again took off running.


End file.
